Muerte o amor
by M L Ruthween
Summary: Han transcurrido seis años luego de la desaparicion de la clase nocturna, sin embargo Zero aun no consigue olvidar a Yuuki. El director decide reintegrar la clase en un intento por lograr finalmente su ansiado sueño de paz, trayendo de regreso a un fantasma del pasado de Zero. ¿Cual sera su desicion cuando vuelva a verle?
1. Visitantes inesperados

**Hola en esta ocasión aquí les traigo de nuevo mi fic de Vampire Knight "Muerte o Amor" dedicado a mi pareja de anime y manga favorita: Yuuki y Zero. Nuevamente les agradezco por los reviews en trabajos anteriores, espero les agrade, ahora los dejo con mi fic.**

Capitulo 1.- VISITANTES INESPERADOS

Terminaba un nuevo día en la Academia Cross, las estudiantes de la clase diurna se encontraban frente a las grandes puertas de la mansión del dormitorio de la luna con la esperanza de que fuesen abiertas de nuevo, pero no sería así. Hacia seis años que el dormitorio de la luna había permanecido vacio sin nadie que lo habitara, al menos hasta esa noche. Zero Kiryuu yacía dormido en su habitación ahora que ya no había clase nocturna y su labor como vigilante no era necesaria, mientras dormía Zero soñaba con el último encuentro entre él y Yuuki Kuran.

El chico se hallaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada en dirección hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación, tras la cual se encontraba ella La castaña miraba fijamente la puerta intentando reunir valor para hablar con él, más de pronto cuando estuvo a punto de llamar el chico pudo percibir su presencia, ella también pudo sentirlo sorprendida al darse cuenta de que el joven cazador apuntaba su arma contra ella.

-Abstente de verme, lo que siento ahora no es más que la presencia de un despreciable vampiro de sangre pura que ha jugado con los humanos –dijo el joven cazador indignado.

-Veo que lo entiendes Zero –respondió la chica.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con la Yuuki que conocía? –preguntó el chico.

-Fue devorada por la Yuuki vampiro –dijo la vampiresa purasangre con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se marchaba a reunirse con los demás.

Tiempo después de haber asesinado a Rido Kuran: Zero y Yuuki se encontraban en la azotea de la Academia Cross.

-Ahora que eres un vampiro, demuéstralo y bebe mi sangre –pidió el joven cazador.

La chica se paró de puntillas y se acercó clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de Zero, así permanecieron unos segundos y en cuanto se separaron el chico le dijo.

-Realmente eres un vampiro, vete Yuuki. Y si vuelvo a verte, prometo que te mataré –declaró el joven sonriendo.

-Y yo te esperaré Zero.

De pronto Zero despertó, incorporándose en su cama. Era la tercera noche que había vuelto a verla, siempre era el mismo sueño y de la misma manera Yuuki se había convertido en la única cosa presente en su mente, Durante una hora el chico no pudo conciliar el sueño, y en cuanto se dio cuenta ya habia amanecido y las clases iban a comenzar, se levanto, se puso su uniforme y se dirigió rumbo al salón de clases.

-¡Kiryuu no es momento para dormir! ¡Responde la pregunta! -dijo el profesor Yagari lanzando un libro a la cabeza de Zero, quien despertó enseguida -a la oficina del director Kiryuu.

Zero se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la oficina del director, en ese mismo momento un auto negro se aproximaba rápidamente a las puertas de la academia, mientras tanto en la oficina del director.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Kiryuu –kun? Tus notas han bajado, casi no te presentas a clases y Yagari está muy molesto contigo –preguntó el director preocupado.

-No es nada director Cross –respondió indiferente.

-Llámame padre y deja de decir que no es nada porque no lo creeré, has cambiado mucho desde que Yuuki se marchó.

Zero no respondió, la sola mención del nombre de la purasangre lo hacía olvidarse de todo y en el fondo de su corazón el dolor que se hallaba presente se hacía cada vez más intenso.

-Kiryuu –kun, ¿estás escuchándome?

-¿Decía algo director?

-Por favor llámame padre Kiryuu –kun, bueno como decía necesito que vayas a la asociación y entregues esto al nuevo presidente -dijo el diector tomando una carta de un cajón de su escritorio y entregándosela a Zero.

-Si director -respondió Zero recibiendo la carta y enseguida se marchó, en cuanto él se fue alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo está director? Digo papá –saludó una chica de cabello largo mientras entraba a la oficina.

-¡Yuuki cuanto tiempo sin verte! Y trajiste a Kaname contigo, solo falta Kiryuu –kun para que todos estemos juntos, preparare mi menú especial.

Dijo el director mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a Yuuki y Kaname solos.

Transcurrieron dos horas cuando Zero volvió a la academia, al entrar a la mansión escuchó unas voces provenientes de la sala y al cruzar el vestíbulo no podía creer lo que veía, la clase nocturna se hallaba ante el charlando alegremente mientras tomaban té de rosas con galletas, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Ichijou sentado en un sillón y frente a la ventana mirando el nevado y blanco paisaje estaba Yuuki Kuran absorta en sus pensamientos.

-No ha cambiado nada -pensaba Zero mientras se acercaba al director.

Más de pronto fue sorprendido por Ichijou y enseguida todos se levantaron para saludarlo, Yuuki se dio cuenta y se levantó abriéndose paso en medio de los vampiros que los acompañaban para ver que sucedía

-No ha cambiado**-**pensaba la chica acercándose.

Cuando se disponía a saludarlo apareció el director con una cámara, ante esto Zero dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y Yuuki le siguió mientras el director les miraba alejarse.

Continuará…


	2. La nueva clase nocturna

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les presento el segundo cap. de Death or Love (ahora conocido como Muerte o Amor). Tengo que insistir en que no quede del todo conforme con el final en el manga, sin más por el momento espero les agrade.**

Capitulo 2.- LA NUEVA CLASE NOCTURNA

Yuuki se encontraba a punto de alcanzar a Zero, pero al dar vuelta en un pasillo desapareció tras buscarlo en varios lugares y no encontrarlo decidió volver con los demás. Mientras tanto en la oficina del director Cross, el legendario cazador de vampiros se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio acompañado por Kaname.

-Debemos marcharnos. Ahora que Rido fue eliminado confió en dejar a Yuuki a tu cuidado por un tiempo, ella extraña este lugar –dijo el heredero de los Kuran mientras bebía el contenido de una taza de té de rosas.

-¡Sí! No puedo creerlo -dijo el director Cross saltando sobre su escritorio -¡Mi hija y mi hijo juntos! ¡Qué emoción!

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, el director bajó del escritorio rápidamente y de pronto su expresión cambió por una un tanto más seria mientras daba la orden para entrar.

-Director la Asociación de cazadores ha dado su aprobación, puede comenzar desde mañana –dijo el chico de cabellos plateados entregando un sobre al director.

-Esto es magnífico y tenemos que celebrarlo en familia, ahora ¿Kiryuu-kun podrías? –dijo el director volteando sonriente hacia la puerta de su oficina-Siempre lo mismo.

Continuó al darse cuenta de que Zero se había marchado, enseguida Yuuki entró a la oficina para despedirse de su hermano.

-Nos veremos pronto Yuuki –dijo Kaname acariciándole el cabello.

-Gracias por hacer esto hermano, no te preocupes estaré bien –respondió Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Yuuki, si sucede algo dile a Kiryuu que te lleve a casa -dijo Kaname mientras besaba la frente de su hermana -Ya conoces el camino.

Continuó el vampiro de sangre pura mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir, el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Aquella era una fría noche de nieve, miles de copos caían sin control anunciando la llegada del invierno y al mismo tiempo provocando una sensación de melancolía en las tres personas que se hallaban sentadas a la mesa.

Para Yuuki este era uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida; recordaba otros tiempos en los que había vivido como la hija del director Cross, aquellos días lejanos de cuando había asistido a clases con Zero y en los que no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre su existencia. Los momentos en los que a pesar de sus problemas era feliz sin importarle nada, ahora parecía que todo había cambiado. La antes alegre familia Cross se había convertido en tres perfectos desconocidos que compartían el mismo espacio en silencio.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Yuuki en aquél momento entre ellas la promesa que le había hecho Zero, sus palabras permanecían grabadas en su memoria como si hubiesen sido escuchadas recientemente, **¿Qué pasará ahora?** Se preguntaba Yuuki mientras miraba al chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

En ese instante el reloj marcó las once de la noche, anunciando a todos que era hora de dormir, pronto se despidieron y cada quién tomó un camino diferente hacia sus habitaciones.

El siguiente día transcurrió con normalidad hasta el atardecer, las estudiantes de la clase diurna se encontraban entusiasmadas aguardando frente a las grandes puertas del dormitorio de la luna mientras Zero y Yuuki intentaban calmarlas; la razón era que el director había anunciado la integración de una nueva clase nocturna por lo cual todo estaba en desorden.

A la hora señalada las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron dejando ver a los nuevos estudiantes de la Academia Cross, vampiros hermosos y perfectos como los que anteriormente habían habitado el dormitorio salían juntos intentando apartarse de la multitud que gritaba enloquecida. Una chica en particular se hallaba demorada cerrando el cortejo de vampiros e intentando darse prisa soltó sin intención un libro que traía. Zero al darse cuenta de que Yuuki se hallaba distraída con algunas chicas se agacho para recogerlo, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica que asustada buscaba su libro, la alcanzó y se lo entregó.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

Ante la sorpresa de Zero la chica levantó su rostro, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas a la poca luz de sol que quedaba, Zero quedó cautivado al instante. Era la más linda chica que jamás había visto; poco más baja que él, de graciosa figura y cabellos rojos como el fuego sin mencionar sus ojos verdes, simplemente perfecta y una digna representante de la nobleza en la clase nocturna, pero ¿Qué le sucedía? Ella era un vampiro, no sabía en qué pensaba cuando se le ocurrió que era linda.

-Muchas gracias –repitió la chica.

-No es nada –dijo el joven cazador volviendo la mirada hacia donde se hallaba Yuuki.

-Eres Zero Kiryuu, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-En el nuevo consejo se habla mucho sobre ti pero veo que tú a mi no me conoces, mi nombre es Aki Yamiko. Gusto en conocerte Zero -dijo Aki mientras se marchaba, dejando a Zero algo confundido.

**Continuará…**


	3. Confusos sentimientos

**Hola aquí les presento el tercer cap. de Muerte o Amor, gracias a los que siguen mi fic. Sin más por el momento aquí está el cap.**

Capitulo 3.- CONFUSOS SENTIMIENTOS

El turno había concluido antes de lo previsto y Zero se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la promesa que le hizo a Yuuki, **¿Qué hare?**Se preguntaba el chico. **No creo poder cumplir esa promesa, en realidad esperaba no volverte a ver nunca más Yuuki,**se decía Zero para sí mismo, mas de pronto el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante - dijo el chico sin mirar a la puerta. El sonido se repitió nuevamente.

-¡Adelante! -volvió a decir Zero esta vez molesto -Cross si esto es una broma te juro que voy a…

Dijo el joven levantándose de la cama, abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no había nadie y el pasillo del dormitorio permanecía tan solitario como siempre por lo que decidió ir a dormir. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto un extraño sonido llamó su atención; una especie de pasos se escucharon por todo el lugar entonces tomó la Bloody Rose al sentir que los pasos se acercaron a él, mas de pronto el sonido se detuvo, Zero cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se hallaba en el bosque fuera de su dormitorio.

No sabía qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar ni como había llegado, lo único que quería era regresar al dormitorio cuanto antes. Volvió sus pasos y escuchó el sonido repetirse, tomó de nuevo la Bloody Rose y al mirar hacia un árbol se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

-Hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees Zero? –dijo una joven saltando hacia donde se encontraba Zero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó indiferente el chico.

-Observaba la luna -respondió la chica.

Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna llena y pronto se encontraron con los de Zero, los segundos transcurrieron sin que el chico pudiera moverse únicamente se mantenía quieto mirando a la vampiresa de clase noble que se acercaba mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿No deberías estar en tu dormitorio? –preguntó el cazador bajando su arma.

-Necesitaba salir, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó la joven -Pareces sediento.

Afirmó Aki Yamiko mientras recogía su cabello, dejando así al descubierto su cuello. Zero no sabía que pasaba, una sensación de ansiedad comenzó a inundar su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaban rojos conforme su sed de sangre aumentaba, no sabía la razón pero deseaba a Aki. Deseaba su sangre, deseaba estar a su lado y protegerla como anteriormente había hecho con Yuuki.

Era inevitable dejar de pensar en ella desde lo sucedido en esa tarde cuando la vio por primera vez sin mencionar que Yuuki ahora estaba con Kaname Kuran, rápidamente en una especie de acto reflejo Zero se acercó a Aki rozando momentáneamente el cuello de la joven con sus labios.

-Ve a tu habitación Yamiko –ordenó el joven cazador retirando sus labios del cuello de la vampiresa.

Mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando a Aki Yamiko sola, en cuanto el joven se fue la chica se dijo para sí misma; **no falta mucho, pero tarde o temprano caerás cazador,**dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente el ambiente en la Academia Cross se encontraba muy agitado ya que pronto se celebraría un baile para conmemorar la navidad, como siempre los encargados de prepararlo serían los estudiantes de la clase diurna, Yuuki se encontraba en ese momento ayudando a colocar los adornos en los barandales cuando de pronto vio a Zero recargado en una de las grandes columnas del salón, así que bajo de la escalera y fue hacia él para saludarlo.

-Hola Zero –saludó la chica.

-¿Cómo estás? –repitió sin obtener respuesta.

-Zero, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no respondes?

-Eso no te importa, déjame solo –respondió el chico de cabellos plateados tratando se evadir a la pregunta de la joven.

-No puedo Zero, llevo aquí dos días y ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, estoy preocupada por ti.

-No tengo porque decirte nada, además que haces lejos de Kuran, sería mejor que te fueras antes de que decida cumplir mi promesa.

-No me lastimarías Zero -respondió Yuuki mientras se alejaba hacia sus compañeros.

En poco tiempo todo estuvo listo y a las siete de la noche se llevó a cabo el baile, la música inundaba el salón haciendo que muchas parejas de la clase diurna y nocturna empezaran a bailar. Zero se encontraba como siempre apartado de la multitud recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y aun se preguntaba cómo había sido posible lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, ahora el joven cazador se desconocía a sí mismo, cuestionándose una y otra vez cual era la razón por la que su odio hacia los vampiros desaparecía cada vez que pensaba en esa chica, pero su más grande duda era; ¿Por qué precisamente en ella?

No sabía que le sucedía, un sinfín de diferentes y confusas emociones invadían su mente provocando que no pudiese evitar el pensar en Aki, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Yuuki la chica que siempre se preocupó por él y que a pesar de que él era un vampiro no le importaba arriesgar su vida con tal de evitar que cayera en el nivel E. De pronto una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de Yuuki, Zero se sorprendió al verla ya que se veía realmente hermosa luciendo su vestido rojo de satín con tirantes que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su cabello largo se encontraba suelto y adornado con una rosa roja, simplemente lucia muy hermosa.

El chico se disponía a corresponder el saludo cuando de repente se escuchó una voz conocida, Zero y Yuuki guardaron silencio y dirigieron una mirada hacia la persona que se encontraba buscando a Zero, frente a ellos ataviada con un vestido de seda color verde y su cabello largo y rizado sujeto por un adorno de plata con esmeraldas se hallaba Aki Yamiko.

-Hola Zero, veo que has venido a la fiesta –dijo la joven acercándose.

-Estoy trabajando -respondió indiferente el joven cazador.

-Yuuki Kuran es un placer conocer a una purasangre, dime, ¿Por qué no te he visto en la clase nocturna?

-Estoy ayudando al director Cross en la clase diurna.

-Ya veo, pero aun me sorprende que una princesa purasangre como tú sea una vigilante en esta academia, en fin ¿me disculpas si te robo a Zero un segundo?

-Claro, descuida.

-Zero, ¿podriamos bailar?

-Estoy ocupado.

-Solo una canción Zero, por favor -pidió la chica mirando a Zero a los ojos.

De pronto sin decir una palabra Zero ofreció su mano a la chica y ésta la tomó para dirigirse al centro del salón, Yuuki los miraba alejarse con la mente llena de confusión. Hacía tiempo que había recuperado sus recuerdos y su lado vampírico había despertado pero aun así sentía que no había encontrado su camino, recordó cuando vivía con Cross Kaien y procuraba tener a Kaname siempre en su mente pensando que lo amaba, creyendo que lo que sentía por él era más que un agradecimiento, tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento desconocido que surgía en ella. Aquel que ahora que había vuelto a ver a Zero resurgía más fuerte que nunca, no sabía que le sucedía pero el solo hecho de ver a Zero con alguien más la ponía furiosa pero más el hecho de que Zero hubiese accedido a bailar con Aki Yamiko.

Pronto la canción terminó y todas las parejas aplaudían felices, Zero se separó de la chica y regresó donde Yuuki enseguida, Aki se despidió de ellos y acompañada por algunos chicos de la clase nocturna se retiró de la fiesta. El baile continuó hasta la media noche y tras terminar la última canción todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones preparándose para partir a sus hogares a la mañana siguiente, entretanto la confusión de Zero crecía.

Continuará…


	4. Una sorpresa inesperada

**Hola a todos, les presento el capítulo 4 de Muerte o Amor. Lamento mucho la demora he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y se descompuso mi compu, gracias a todos por su paciencia.**

Capitulo 4.- UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

Transcurrieron dos semanas y las clases en la Academia Cross estaban próximas a reanudarse, aquellas fueron las dos semanas más difíciles para Zero debido a que las había pasado cerca de Kaname Kuran. Al fin había llegado la hora y pronto los estudiantes de las clases diurna y nocturna regresaban listos para iniciar, Yuuki se encontraba en el salón asistiendo a la clase del profesor Yagari, quien en ese momento se hallaba pasando lista.

Al principio Yuuki estaba muy pensativa al no haber escuchado el nombre de Zero pero conforme paso el tiempo su preocupación se desvaneció, así pasaron las horas lentas y pesadas hasta el atardecer. La chica se encontraba en ese momento tratando de calmar a una multitud de muchachas que esperaban ansiosas frente a la puerta del dormitorio de la luna, Yuuki se hallaba molesta tratando de encontrar a Zero en medio de la multitud mas sin embargo parecía que había desaparecido.

A pesar de haber estado en la mansión durante las dos últimas semanas aun no había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con él, la vampiresa se sentía confundida necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y también necesitaba algo mas, en ese momento las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron y enseguida los estudiantes de la clase nocturna comenzaron a salir. Yuuki se mantenía cerca mirando a las muchas estudiantes que observaban a los chicos de la clase nocturna cuando de pronto una chica exclamó:

-¡Miren! ¡Es Kiryuu! ¿Pero que hace ahí?

¡Imposible! Yuuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la joven dirigió la mirada hacia donde indicaba la chica y lo vio, ahí estaba Zero con su expresión fría de siempre vestido con el uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna, estaba acompañado por Aki Yamiko quien lo tomaba del brazo mientras caminaban. La chica se quedó petrificada al mirarlo, nunca había visto ese comportamiento en Zero y menos hacia alguna chica, no sabía que pasaba, las emociones se mezclaban una vez más en su mente y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió al verlos pasar frente a ella, especialmente en el momento en que Aki la miró dirigiéndole una sonrisa de burla. La vampiresa purasangre espero a que todos se marcharan y en cuanto se encontró sola corrió hacia el lago, la nieve comenzaba a caer suavemente sobre sus cabellos, apretó los puños y se dejó caer de rodillas ante la orilla del lago, al fin lo comprendía todo, **amaba a Zero **y ya no podía seguir negándolo por más tiempo.

El sentimiento crecía cada vez que pensaba en él y por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de haberse marchado con Kaname aquella ocasión, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperarlo pero el solo hecho de recordar que él ahora estaba con la señorita Yamiko la hacía pedazos borrando de su mente toda esperanza. Las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos sin poder retenerlas, necesitaba hablar con alguien en ese momento así que desanimada se levantó y emprendió el regreso hacia la mansión.

En ese preciso momento el director Cross y el profesor Yagari se encontraban al tanto de la nueva actitud de Zero, pero para Cross Kaien lo más extraño era que el mismo heredero del clan Kiryuu le había solicitado su transferencia a la clase nocturna, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

La duda empezó a surgir en la mente de ambos cazadores, cuando de pronto el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Cross se levantó de su asiento y abrió, era Yuuki, ambos se sorprendieron cuando de pronto Yuuki corrió hacia el director y lo abrazó, después de preguntarle que le sucedía Yuuki les contó todo y tras una larga conversación el director le dijo que debía hablar con Zero, rato después acompañó a Yuuki a su habitación y se retiro hasta asegurarse que la joven estaba dormida.

El día siguiente Yuuki no asistió a clases y pasó el día encerrada en su habitación pensando en lo que iba a decirle a Zero cuando lo viera, a la hora de siempre Yuuki salió de su dormitorio y se encontró con el director Cross y su amigo Yagari tratando de controlar al montón de chicas que se hallaban ahí, como siempre las puertas se abrieron y Zero y Aki fueron los primeros en salir, nerviosa pero al fin decidida Yuuki se acercó a ellos.

-Necesitamos hablar Zero –dijo la castaña.

-No tenemos porque Yuuki.

-No, si tenemos y debemos aclarar algunas cosas, en privado.

-Zero ha dicho que no desea hablar contigo, ahora si nos disculpas –dijo la señorita Yamiko mirando molesta a Yuuki.

-Esto no te incumbe Yamiko, además no me iré hasta hablar con Zero.

-Yuuki por favor ahórranos tiempo a todos y déjanos pasar.

-No hasta que hablemos Zero.

-Kuran, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y si no la aprovechaste es problema tuyo, mejor regresa con tu amado Kaname Kuran y deja a Zero en paz, él ya ha tomado su decisión -dijo Aki mientras ella y Zero se marchaban.

De pronto Yuuki sintió un dolor en el corazón al verlos tomarse de la mano, no lo resistió más y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, al llegar cerró la puerta, tomó su maleta y empacó sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse pero el director Cross llegó a tiempo para consolarla.

-No te vayas Yuuki, acabo de recuperarte –pidió el director Cross serio.

-No puedo quedarme, ¿Qué caso tiene papá? Zero ya no me ama – le respondió la chica sollozando.

-No llores, inténtalo una vez mas Yuuki, además no te permitiría salir a esta hora.

-De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides.

Respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba, tenia tanto que agradecerle a Cross, el director se mantenía serio aguardando para poner en acción su plan.

Continuará…


	5. La prueba de un amor verdadero

**Hola de nuevo, espero que les agrade este capítulo. Agradezco las alertas de favoritos y suscripciones.**

**En esta ocasión antes que nada necesito decir que este capítulo contiene algunas escenas lemon zeroXyuuki por lo que les escribo ****LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.**

**Gracias por su atención y siento las molestias que esto pueda ocasionar.**

Capitulo 5.- LA PRUEBA DE UN AMOR VERDADERO

Las clases de la sección nocturna habían iniciado hace una hora por lo que todos estaban ocupados, Zero se encontraba resolviendo unos ejercicios de matemáticas cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta del salón, la clase de ética estaba por comenzar.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y pronto todos se disponían a volver al dormitorio, Zero tomó sus libros pero cuando estaba a punto de salir Yagari lo detuvo diciéndole que el director Cross quería verlo, el chico dejó los libros sobre una mesa y salió hacia la oficina del director. Conforme cruzaba el largo pasillo que conducía a la oficina un extraño sonido atrajo su atención, el joven sacó la Bloody Rose de su chaqueta al darse cuenta de que el sonido se acercaba, el joven cazador se acercó hasta una de las grandes columnas y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo.

-Zero tenemos que hablar –dijo la castaña acercándose.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, tengo que ver Cross –respondió el joven cazador.

-Por favor Zero, tengo algo que decirte y no pienso irme de aquí hasta hablar contigo.

-Apártate Yuuki -dijo el chico mientras tomaba la Bloody Rose de su chaqueta y la apuntaba hacia Yuuki.

La chica desenvaino su guadaña e hizo lo mismo.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches Zero, no me importa si tengo que usar esto.

-Di lo que quieras, adelante.

-Zero yo te… Zero te amo –dijo Yuuki un mirando a Zero a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –pregunto Zero sorprendido.

-Me di cuenta cuando volví a verte Zero, después de que me fui me sentía confundida y necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos, ahora comprendo que lo que sentía hacia Kaname no era más que un agradecimiento por salvarme la vida.

-¿Es todo? Solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora?

-Porque verte con Yamiko me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca amé a Kaname en esa forma, lo quiero como mi hermano que es. Escucha Zero, hace dos días cuando te vi saliendo del dormitorio con Yamiko pude darme cuenta de que a quien en realidad amo es a ti, ahora comprendo lo que sentiste cuando decidí irme y lamento haberte hecho daño, por favor perdóname Zero.

-Es demasiado tarde Yuuki –respondió Zero indiferente.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día Zero? -preguntó Yuuki mientras el chico la miraba sorprendido.

-Me dijiste vete Yuuki, si vuelvo a verte prometo que te mataré, aun me pregunto qué esperas si tienes la Bloody Rose en tus manos solo debes tirar del gatillo –dijo la chica apretando los puños –hazlo Zero yo no pienso defenderme prefiero morir ahora que vivir un día más sin ti.

El chico no respondió, las palabras de la purasangre lo habían dejado muy confundido, en aquel momento había algo dentro de sí que le decía que debía jalar el gatillo pero al mismo tiempo ese "algo" también le decía que escuchara a su corazón. El silencio reinaba en el pasillo, Zero pensaba en Aki en ese momento y al mismo tiempo miraba a Yuuki frente a él, sabía que tenía que elegir, de pronto el joven dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse hacia el dormitorio de la luna, la decisión había sido tomada; había elegido a Aki.

Yuuki no podía creerlo, en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba que todo fuese un sueño, deseando con todas sus fuerzas despertar y ver a Zero junto a ella en la clase diurna, pero no sería así. Ahora se arrepentía una y mil veces de haberse marchado de su lado, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica mientras lo miraba alejarse, de pronto Yuuki corrió hacia él y cuando lo alcanzó la joven tomó su mano y con el corazón destrozado le deseo que fuera feliz.

La castaña se disponía a marcharse cuando de repente sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la cintura impidiéndole moverse, la chica miró hacia atrás y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos grises del cazador, Yuuki estaba sorprendida y por su parte Zero se sentía como si hubiese estado bajo un hechizo del que se liberó en el momento que abrazó a Yuuki, los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras Zero miraba a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos, aun le disgustaba verla llorar.

-Tengo que irme, adiós Zero espero que seas feliz.

-Yuuki, lo seré solo si tú estás conmigo -dijo Zero abrazándola.

-Zero… por favor no hagas esto más difícil para mí –pidió la princesa de sangre pura llorando.

-Ya te perdí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de Yamiko?

-Me di cuenta de que no me interesa, porque a quien quiero es a ti Yuuki. Por favor perdóname –dijo el joven cazador secando las lagrimas de la joven aun abrazándola.

La nieve comenzó a caer y en medio de la oscuridad de aquel pasillo solitario Zero levantó el mentón de de la chica, cerró sus ojos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Yuuki se sorprendió al principio pero conforme pasó el tiempo la joven rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del cazador.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la luna la señorita Aki Yamiko se encontraba en su habitación.

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan, dentro de poco tiempo Zero Kiryuu será mío, no se preocupe amo me encargaré de todo.

-Perfecto, no me decepciones.

-Así será amo –se despidió Aki apagando un celular.

No había nadie en la habitación más que ellos dos, el joven cazador se encontraba preocupado, llevando entre sus brazos a la princesa purasangre inconsciente. Hacia unos minutos cuando ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos en el oscuro pasillo que conducía a la oficina del director Cross, el momento en el que habían decidido darse una oportunidad la nieve caía suave sobre la academia, secó sus lagrimas y de pronto él la beso, hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer eso y la primera vez que estuvo a punto de hacerlo se arrepintió alejándose de ella, pero en esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Yuuki.

La chica se hallaba sorprendida, sabía que Zero la amaba y ahora que ella había aceptado que también lo amaba estaba dispuesta a probárselo de cualquier forma, en el momento en que Zero la abrazó Yuuki había comenzado a corresponder al beso, de pronto sus delicados brazos rodearon el cuello de Zero y el beso se profundizó, pasados los segundos ambos se separaron para respirar mas de repente sin ninguna razón o causa aparente Yuuki se desplomó en los brazos de Zero.

El chico la llevo a su habitación ya que se encontraba más cerca que la de ella, le quitó la chaqueta y la recostó cuidadosamente sobre su cama, le parecía hermosa dormida. Se sentó a su lado contemplándola bajo la luz de la lámpara de su habitación y de pronto ella despertó mirándolo a los ojos, se veía como la primera vez que había bebido sangre la noche que Kaname la convirtió, estaba sedienta se notaba en sus ojos.

El chico pareció darse cuenta y sin decir una palabra se acercó a ella, Yuuki se sentó en la cama incorporándose y acercando sus labios al cuello de Zero, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca lo besó, lamió su cuello y enseguida lo atravesó con sus colmillos, se sentía mejor, la sangre caliente de su amado la saciaba completamente, le gustaba sentirla en su boca.

El cazador por su parte se sentía ansioso, le agradaba la forma en que su amada se alimentaba de su sangre, le agradaba el darse cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo, en ese instante Yuuki se separó de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias Zero.

-Me agrada, ven debo llevarte a tu habitación.

-Aun no Zero, estoy algo cansada.

-Está bien, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Zero, tengo frio, abrázame -pidió la chica a su amado.

El joven rodeó su cintura y se recostó en la cama frente a ella, Yuuki se sentía feliz al estar al lado de Zero, siempre le había gustado su mirada seria que ahora la contemplaba fijamente con ternura, no sabía que sucedía pero algo dentro de sí comenzaba a desear a aquel chico de cabellos plateados que la miraba, quizá sería el frío, o quizá la poca distancia que había entre ellos no lo sabía pero deseaba averiguarlo. Se acercó más a él, el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del latir de sus corazones, la princesa purasangre cerró los ojos y depositó un tierno beso en los labios del cazador, Zero la abrazó contra si mientras acariciaba su cabello, el beso se prolongó y pronto ambos se separaban para respirar.

El chico la miró; Yuuki tenía la mirada fija en él y se veía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, se veía aun más hermosa que hace un momento. Zero no lo resistió mas y se acercó al cuello de su amada, el chico se ocultó en su cuello y atravesó su delicada piel ansioso por beber de su amada como anteriormente lo había hecho, su sangre era deliciosa, exquisita incluso más que antes.

Yuuki sintió un ligero dolor al darse cuenta de que Zero bebía su sangre pero a pesar de todo le gustaba estar así con él, en ese momento los ojos del chico se empezaron a tornar rojos y las manos del cazador no se detenían registrando cada rincón del cuerpo de su amada, la chica empezó a sentir calor acompañado de una sensación extraña y desconocida que nunca había experimentado mas sin embargo le encantaba. A cada segundo el calor crecía descomunalmente entre ellos dos mientras las manos de Yuuki recorrían la espalda del chico sobre el uniforme. Zero reprimió un gemido, soltó su cuello y se separó de ella, el joven cazador se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos que lo habían conquistado que ahora lo miraban con pasión, el joven pareció darse cuenta y volvió a acercarse a Yuuki.

-Te amo Yuuki –dijo Zero acariciando su cabello.

-Y yo a ti Zero, te necesito –respondio la chica jalándolo hacia si recostándose de nuevo en la cama, haciendo que Zero quedara sobre ella.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti Zero y necesito probarlo.

-Basta con que lo digas Yuuki.

-Pero no es suficiente, necesito demostrártelo con hechos y no palabras.

-Yuuki… ¿Segura que lo deseas? ¿Tanto como yo?

-Tanto como tú Zero.

-¿Estas segura? Tal vez no podré detenerme.

-No me lastimarías Zero -respondió Yuuki acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su amado atrayéndolo hacia si en un nuevo beso.

Comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta y la lanzaba fuera de la cama. El joven cazador deslizó una de sus manos acariciando el cuello de su amada hasta llegar a la blusa, la desabotonó con cuidado mientras la chica acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

Yuuki sintió algo de frio al darse cuenta de que el chico la había despojado de la blusa, lo miró y una vez mas Zero la miró con una sonrisa en los labios, la chica se sentó en la cama frente a él y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para después lanzarla lejos mientras el chico acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Yuuki llevándose entre sus manos un sujetador blanco que la cubría, la chica lo miró sonrojada mientras el chico empezaba a besar su cuello haciéndola estremecer. De pronto Yuuki comenzó a gemir y a jadear al sentir como los labios de Zero bajaban hasta sus pechos donde se detuvieron acariciando su suave piel mientras rozaba delicadamente con sus labios el ahora duro pezón de la joven, el chico se deleitaba escuchando como su amada suplicaba por él.

Zero bajó lentamente una de sus manos hacia las piernas de Yuuki y la despojó delicadamente de su falda, besó a la chica en los labios y bajo de nuevo su mano para despojarla de su ropa interior, se detuvo para contemplarla una vez más y ahora Yuuki le parecía más hermosa de lo que la había considerado, la chica se incorporó, se acercó al chico y lo recostó cuidadosamente en la cama. Se colocó sobre él y besó su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el pantalón de Zero. Lo despojó de su pantalón y se dedicó a besarlo de nuevo, el chico no podía creer lo que pasaba, el calor crecía desesperadamente en la habitación y los rodeaba más fuerte que antes.

Zero se sentó en la cama y recostó a la chica, ya no lo resistía mas, el chico se despojo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y tomó a Yuuki por la cintura jalándola hacia sí, se mantuvo hincado en la cama y separó cuidadosamente las piernas de su amada, la jaló de nuevo esta vez más cerca y de pronto lentamente entró en ella, se sentía tan bien, el chico no pudo retener un gemido apretó sus dientes y comenzó a mover sus caderas adelante y atrás, por su parte Yuuki sintió un fuerte dolor al sentir a Zero irrumpir en ella, el joven cazador se detuvo un momento y secó con delicadeza las lagrimas que empezaban a llenar los ojos de la chica.

-Lo lamento Yuuki, perdóname no quise… -dijo el joven cazador acariciando con delicadeza las mejillas de Yuuki.

-No importa Zero debía pasar, sé que no me lastimarías –respondio la vampiresa tratando de contener algunas lagrimas.

-Lo siento, si no te hubiera pedido que…

-Tú no me lo pediste, ambos lo elegimos, te elegí a ti Zero, ya no hay vuelta atrás -dijo Yuuki acariciando los cabellos de Zero jalándolo hacia sí.

El joven cazador depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amada y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. No sabían lo que era, pero una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de ambos jóvenes llevándolos hasta el borde la locura, cada segundo que pasaba el placer se apoderaba de sus cuerpos haciéndolos desear mas, sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y fuertes hasta que de pronto las paredes vaginales de la chica se contrajeron y Yuuki sintió que algo se liberaba en su interior. Para la joven no había palabras sobre o que acababan de hacer, lo único que sabía era que amaba a Zero mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo y que había encontrado una forma de probárselo, el joven cazador se encontraba exhausto, se separó de ella, dirigió una última mirada hacia su amada y cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño.

Al fin amanecía en la Academia Cross, el joven cazador se hallaba sentado en la cama tallándose los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado esa noche y le costaba trabajo darse cuenta de que ahora Yuuki le pertenecía a él a pesar de haber vivido durante seis años al lado de Kaname Kuran, para Zero Kiryuu todo eso parecía un inalcanzable sueño. Sin embargo la prueba de que era real era la chica que residía en su cama en ese momento, Zero suspiró, de pronto la chica despertó, abrió los ojos perezosamente, bostezó y miró a los ojos a su amado quien se encontraba frente a ella.

-Buenos días Zero –dijo la chica tallándose los ojos.

-Buenos días Yuuki, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien Zero, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-La mía también mi amor y te aseguro que no será la última.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si.

-Pruébalo entonces Zero -dijo Yuuki deshaciéndose de la sábana que la cubría.

-Ahora no Yuuki estoy cansado y además tenemos que ir a clases -respondió el chico levantándose de la cama.

Se vistió con el uniforme de la clase diurna, tomó su Bloody Rose de la mesa de noche y la guardo en su chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vienes Yuuki?

-Voy enseguida –respondió la chica levantándose rápidamente para vestirse y alcanzar a Zero.

El día transcurrió rápido para ambos jóvenes que aguardaban el momento de la salida para estar juntos, se encontraron al final de un pasillo como se había acordado y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna encontrándose enseguida con un director Cross y un profesor Yagari que desesperados intentaban calmar a un montón de chicas ansiosas. El joven cazador se colocó detrás de su chica y la abrazó suavemente por la cintura, en ese momento las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron y conforme los alumnos de la clase nocturna avanzaban para salir Zero se aferró mas a Yuuki mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para besar su cuello, la chica sintió escalofríos al sentir los labios de Zero en su cuello, estuvo a punto de decirle que no se detuviera cuando de pronto recordó que no estaban solos al abrir los ojos y mirar al montón de chicas que los observaban.

-Zero aquí no, todos nos están mirando –dijo Yuuki un poco apenada.

-Esa es la idea amor –dijo el joven susurrando en el oído de Yuuki -quiero que Aki Yamiko entienda que la única chica a la que amo es a ti Yuuki.

Concluyó el chico mirando a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna pasar esperando que Aki Yamiko se encontrara entre ellos, esperó, pasó un minuto y después otro pero la chica nunca apareció. En cuanto todos los estudiantes se retiraron Zero y Yuuki se dirigieron a la mansión acompañados por el director Cross y su amigo Yagari, rato después se encontraban cenando el menú especial del director.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya están saliendo niños?

-Algo así papá –respondió Yuuki con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Entonces cuéntenmelo todo Yuuki, no puedo creerlo, ¡Esto es la más grande alegría de toda mi vida! –exclamo feliz el director Cross.

-Ya cállate Kaien no seas cursi, hubieras considerado ayudarme con esas alumnas tuyas en lugar de mirar a éstos dos como un tonto.

-No seas amargado Yagari mejor compartamos la alegría de mis hijos, tenemos que festejarlo, ¿Les gusta la idea niños? –preguntó el director mirando a Zero y Yuuki con una sonrisa.

-Papá primero necesito hablar con Kaname sobre esto.

De pronto las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, los presentes guardaron silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban al comedor y de repente una voz grave se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué Yuuki? -preguntó Kaname Kuran acercándose a ellos.

Continuará…


	6. Secretos

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

_**Hola a todos, aquí está el capitulo seis de Muerte o Amor, espero les agrade.**_

Capitulo 6. SECRETOS

-¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué Yuuki? –preguntó un chico de cabellos castaños que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sonriente la castaña.

-Mucho mejor ahora que vuelvo a verte, mi querida Yuuki –le respondió el vampiro purasangre acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica mientras dirigía una mirada de odio a Zero Kiryuu.

El joven cazador se sintió molesto ante la presencia de Kaname Kuran y poco después se marchó seguido por Yuuki dejando solos a los dos cazadores y al vampiro de sangre pura.

-Me da gusto verte Kaname, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó el cazador legendario con una sonrisa.

-Visitar a un amigo, junto con otras razones -respondió el joven tomando asiento en una silla que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Y qué hay de las otras? –Preguntó Cross Kaien con curiosidad -En realidad a mí no me parece que vengas por los nuevos vampiros en la clase nocturna.

-Estas en lo correcto Kaien.

-Entonces… ¿a qué has venido?

-Es algo muy simple –respondió Kaname bebiendo el contenido de una taza de te de rosas -Kaien he venido por Yuuki.

Por otro lado en la biblioteca de la Academia Cross la conversación sostenida por Zero y Yuuki comenzaba a subir de tono.

-Debo decirle, Zero, es necesario que sepa lo que ocurrió entre nosotros –dijo la castaña insistente.

-Y lo sabrá amor, pero no ahora, se lo diremos mañana-respondió el chico de cabellos plateados acariciando su mejilla.

-No, debe ser ahora, Kaname es mi hermano y me corresponde decírselo, tengo que ir a buscarlo.

-¿Estas loca? -dijo el joven cazador sujetándola del brazo -No permitiré que enfrentes a Kuran sola.

-Pero él es mi hermano estoy segura de que lo entenderá, además fui yo quien inicio todo Zero.

-Ambos lo iniciamos Yuuki así que este asunto también me concierne a mí, se lo diremos mañana, ahora es tarde y después de lo de anoche tienes que descansar.

-Pero Zero…

La chica no pudo continuar ya que el joven cazador coloco un dedo sobre sus labios cuidadosamente.

-Yuuki, hablaremos con Kuran mañana. Ahora ve a dormir, yo debo ir ahora a la Asociación a hacer un trabajo y volveré a media noche, -dijo el joven susurrando en el oído de la purasangre -espérame en tu habitación.

-Zero… -dijo la chica mientras se marchaba.

-¿Si? -respondió Zero volviéndose hacia su amada.

-Te amo Zero.

-Y yo a ti, princesa -dijo el joven depositando un dulce beso en los labios de la chica sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

En cuanto amos se marcharon la chica del uniforme blanco salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió con rumbo a los dormitorios de la luna, en cuanto entró a la mansión subió por la escalera y avanzó en medio de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba, entonces llamo a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieren? –respondio una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

-¿Permiso para entrar presidenta?

-Vete Akane, no deseo que nadie me moleste.

-Presidenta Yamiko es importante, es sobre el chico nuevo, Kiryuu -dijo la joven aguardando frente a la puerta de la habitación de la señorita Yamiko.

Al no recibir respuesta Akane se dispuso a marcharse, mas de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Aki Yamiko envuelta en una bata color verde claro y con su largo cabello recogido con un broche de plata.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la vampiresa de clase noble molesta ante la interrupción de la joven.

-Presidenta, Kiryuu no asistió a clases esta noche y acabo de verlo en la biblioteca con la princesa Kuran.

-Kuran eh… ¿Y?

-Actuaban muy extraño presidenta, parecía como si ella fuese su novia.

-¿Eso es todo Akane?

-No, ¿le sucede algo presidenta? -preguntó la chica preocupada -Tampoco la vi en clases.

-No es nada, vete Akane.

-Si presidenta -respondió la chica haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

En cuanto se encontró sola la vampiresa de clase noble se sentó en su cama, arrojo una tableta a una copa que yacía en la mesa de noche y la tomó entre sus manos dispuesta a beber cuando de pronto los vidrios de la habitación se rompieron y una ráfaga de viento abrió las ventanas dejando ver una silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Eliminar al último de los Kiryuu, una tarea que te he asignado al ser la presidenta de la clase nocturna –se escuchó una voz desconocida que entrando a la habitación se acercó arrebatándole la copa a Yamiko.

-¿Amo? ¿Qué hace aquí? –respondio la joven haciendo una reverencia -No esperaba verlo ahora.

-Puedo notarlo, vine a ver como marcha todo y por lo que ha dicho Akane no has cumplido con tu parte del trato, Aki Yamiko –dijo el joven con voz aterciopelada mientras bebía el contenido de la copa.

-Amo, no sé lo que paso pero le aseguro que no ha sido mi culpa, la hipnosis que use en él funcionó desde mi primer día en esta academia.

-Te elegí porque tus habilidades me decían que eras el vampiro más poderoso en el consejo, pero me doy cuenta de que cometí un error contigo, recuerda que la única razón por la que estas en esta academia es eliminar a Kiryuu.

-Le suplico amo, por favor deme otra oportunidad, le aseguro que no fallare.

-Bien, pero esta misma noche quiero ver a Kiryuu muerto, espero que no me falles -dijo el desconocido saliendo por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en el bosque el joven cazador caminaba de regreso a la mansión en la Academia Cross.

-Casi es media noche, rayos creo que llegaré tarde –se quejó el chico de cabellos plateados -¡Tú! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! -ordenó el cazador apuntando su arma hacia un árbol.

-Zero aguarda soy yo –le respondió una dulce voz conocida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te ordené que te quedaras en la mansión –replicó Zero un tanto molesto.

-No podía esperar, te necesito Zero -respondió la chica acercándose a él.

-Yuuki… -dijo el chico abrazándola.

En ese momento en la Academia Cross.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la princesa purasangre llamando a la puerta.

-Adelante Yuuki –respondio la voz de su hermano desde el otro lado.

-Hermano necesito decirte algo.

-Adelante mi querida Yuuki.

-Hermano yo… yo estoy enamorada de Zero –dijo Yuuki encogiéndose de hombros -lo lamento hermano, no podré regresar a casa contigo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Lo entiendo perfectamente y deseo que seas feliz, mi amada Yuuki.

-En serio lo siento hermano, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

-No te preocupes por eso Yuuki, mañana será mi último día aquí y me marcharé en la tarde, ahora ve a dormir ya casi es media noche.

-Gracias hermano, te veremos mañana.

-Buenas noches, Yuuki -se despidió el joven heredero de los Kuran cerrando la puerta mientras lanzaba una copa vacía al suelo.

Pasaron los minutos y Yuuki se encontraba en su habitación aguardando la llegada de Zero, en ese momento el reloj que había en la mansión sonó anunciando la media noche, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a la cama de la chica.

-Por favor no te detengas –susurraba la chica suplicante entre sueños al sentir unas manos recorriendo sus piernas -no lo resistiré mas, por favor Zero tómame, como lo hiciste ayer.

-¿Zero? ¿Has dicho Zero?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la castaña asustada.

Continuara…

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo_


	7. Enfrentamiento

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!**

Capitulo 7.- ENFRENTAMIENTO

-¿Zero? ¿Has dicho Zero? –se escuchó una suave voz aterciopelada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castaña asustada mirando fijamente aquellos ojos rojos que la observaban en la oscuridad.

-¿Desde cuando Yuuki? ¿Desde cuando dejaste de hablar conmigo? –se escuchó una voz grave que ella perfectamente conocía.

-Ka… name… ¿Kaname? –Murmuró la chica sorprendida al mismo tiempo que el heredero de los Kuran se apoderaba de su cuello -Por favor detente Kaname, hermano no puedo corresponderte, no así.

-Lo siento mi querida Yuuki no quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejaste opción, vendrás conmigo aunque no lo desees –respondió el vampiro purasangre acercándose al cuello de su hermana.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo atravesó y bebió su sangre hasta que Yuuki cerró los ojos quedándose inconsciente, fue entonces cuando Kaname Kuran la tomó en sus brazos llevándola hacia la ventana dispuesto a marcharse, mas de pronto el sonido de una voz conocida lo hizo detenerse.

-¡Kuran! Te ordeno que la sueltes –dijo Zero Kiryuu apuntando con su arma al heredero de los Kuran mientras Kaname mantenía una expresión fría y seria mirando a Zero con odio.

-¡Imposible! –le respondió con seriedad.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Tomando lo que es mío, esperé dieciséis años por este momento y no pienso perderlo ahora –respondió Kaname llevando a la castaña hacia la ventana.

-No permitiré que te la lleves Kuran, tendrás que matarme primero.

-Eres una pieza inútil Kiryuu, de cualquier forma ya no tengo razones para dejarte vivir y no te preocupes por Yuuki yo la protegeré.

-Pelearé por ella aunque tenga que eliminarte Kuran, no pienso dejarla ir ahora -dijo el joven cazador apuntando con su arma a Kaname Kuran.

Enseguida colocó el dedo en el gatillo y disparó hiriendo al vampiro de sangre pura en el hombro, de pronto los vidrios de la habitación se rompieron y una ráfaga de viento abrió las ventanas dando al heredero de los Kuran una oportunidad de escapar, por lo que el joven cazador corrió tras él. Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Zero se encontró solo en el bosque, no se escuchaba un solo sonido en los alrededores y el peligro que corría era inminente al no encontrar un solo rastro de Kaname, el joven se encontraba en ese momento tratando de localizarlo cuando de pronto una espada cayó desde lo alto de un árbol hiriendo al joven cazador en la pierna; se trataba de un arma anti vampiros, el chico levantó la mirada y ahí parado sobre la rama de un gigantesco árbol se hallaba Kaname Kuran.

-¿Aun no lo comprendes? Yuuki siempre ha sido mía, apártate si no deseas morir –ordenó el heredero de los Kuran con voz autoritaria

-¡Nunca! Ya la perdí una vez y no pienso perderla ahora, no importa si tengo que morir por ella –le respondió el cazador decidido.

-El vínculo… siempre existió esa unión entre ella y tú, desde que Kaien te aceptó como su hijo, no pienso permitirlo más. –declaró el vampiro purasangre saltando desde el lugar donde se encontraba para quedar así frente a Zero –No pude conseguirlo en seis años, pero quizá eliminándote logre que Yuuki te borre de su memoria para siempre.

Concluyó Kaname retirando la espada de la pierna de Zero preparándose para atacar, por otro lado en una habitación vacía del dormitorio del sol Yuuki Kuran yacía recostada en una cama aun inconsciente debido a la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, de pronto abrió los ojos al sentir el olor de la sangre de Zero, se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió a la mansión en busca de su guadaña.

Justo en ese momento Zero y Kaname se hallaban peleando en el bosque, el joven cazador había conseguido herir a Kaname repetidas veces pero a pesar de sus poderes y habilidades aun no lograba acabar con él además de que la herida en su pierna no sanaba, teniendo como única ventaja la Bloody Rose junto con las heridas que la espada causaba a Kaname.

-Bloody Rose elimina a Kuran para siempre –ordenó el joven cazador, de pronto la Bloody rose despertó de su sueño y enseguida muchos tallos y espinas de rosa surgieron inmovilizando al vampiro de sangre pura.

-Esto aun no termina, recuerda Kiryuu quien te dio esa sangre –declaró el heredero de los Kuran al momento en que sus ojos se tornaron rojos, de pronto la mano de Zero se levantó a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba levantada sosteniendo un arma que ahora apuntaba hacia su cabeza.

El joven no podía creerlo, Kaname estaba utilizando su poder de sangre pura, el cazador trataba a toda costa de resistirse mas no le era posible ya que en aquellos momentos so dedo estaba sobre el gatillo listo para disparar mientras Kaname Kuran sonreía ante su triunfo.

-Despídete para siempre Kiryuu –dijo el vampiro purasangre mirando satisfecho a Zero, mas sin embargo la sonrisa se borró de su rostro en ese momento al darse cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña figura que sostenía una guadaña que brillaba a la luz de la luna, era sin duda ella.

La chica que anteriormente lo miraba sonrojada cuando salía del dormitorio de la luna para ir a clases ahora lo miraba con un gesto de decepción en su rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, contemplando a su amado apuntar su propia arma contra sí mismo.

-Yuuki… yo… -dijo el vampiro de sangre pura intentando articular palabra.

-Kaname, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? –dijo la princesa purasangre contemplando indignada aquella escena, en ese momento se armó de valor dispuesta a enfrentar a su hermano -A partir de hoy no deseo que te dirijas a mí como tu hermana y prometida.

-Lo siento Yuuki no podía permitirlo… yo…

-Trataste de asesinar a Zero y entraste a mi habitación, ¿Por qué? -dijo Yuuki molesta sin poder retener las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos rojizos.

-Porque te amo Yuuki y no pienso perderte, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y de ser necesario lo haría de nuevo mi amada –respondió Kaname mirando seriamente a la chica.

-No en esta noche –respondió a su vez la chica sosteniendo mas fuerte su guadaña mientras corría furiosa hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano.

Kaname no podía creer lo que veía; solo permaneció paralizado al sentir el filo de la guadaña atravesando su corazón. En poco tiempo no quedó nada de Kaname Kuran, había muerto, de pronto Yuuki soltó la guadaña y cayó de rodillas exhausta mientras Zero caía al suelo inconscientemente.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminado la habitación, el chico de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos mirando a la chica que lo observaba arrodillada junto a su cama.

-Al fin despertaste –dijo una castaña sonriente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el joven cazador con preocupación.

-Ahora lo estoy… Zero… lo lamento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Si no le hubiese dicho nada a Kaname no estarías herido.

-Yuuki, basta, deja de pensar en eso, estoy bien.

-Ahora lo estas porque te di a beber mi sangre, pero si te hubiese escuchado Zero…

-Basta Yuuki –dijo el chico colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-Zero, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si amor.

-Cuando quedé inconsciente hubo un momento en el que creí sentir tu presencia detrás de la puerta cerrada, como fue que supiste que yo…

-Sucedió así.

El joven cazador caminaba de regreso a la mansión en la Academia Cross.

-Casi es media noche, rayos creo que llegaré tarde –se quejó el chico de cabellos plateados -¡Tú! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! -ordenó el cazador apuntando su arma hacia un árbol.

-Zero aguarda soy yo –le respondió una dulce voz conocida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te ordené que te quedaras en la mansión –replicó Zero un tanto molesto.

-No podía esperar, te necesito Zero -respondió la chica acercándose a él.

-Yuuki… -dijo el chico abrazándola con ternura, de pronto Zero cerró los ojos y al abrirlos algo le inquietó; no podía sentir la presencia de su amada a pesar de que la chica se encontraba entre sus brazos. Miró a la chica fijamente y de pronto como si se encontrara bajo el influjo de algún hechizo pudo notar que los cabellos de su amada comenzaban a enroscarse convirtiéndose pronto en unos hermosos rizos rojos, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Zero en aquel momento hasta que aquella dulce voz lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

**-**Zero volvamos a la mansión.

-Volveré solo -dijo el joven cazador sacando su arma rápidamente y disparándole a la chica -Porque tú no eres Yuuki, adiós Yamiko –se despidió el joven cazador mientras se marchaba.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando de pronto el director Cross entró a la habitación.

-Kiryuu-kun hijo mío, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el director preocupado.

-No soy tu hijo –le respondió el chico sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó el director Cross sollozando.

-¡Basta Kaien! -ordenó Yagari persiguiendo al director por la habitación mientras Zero los miraba dándose cuenta de que Yuuki había desaparecido.

El joven cazador se levantó de la cama, tomó su chaqueta y sin que los dos cazadores lo notasen salió a buscarla. Por otro lado Yuuki se encontraba frente a las puertas del dormitorio de la luna recordando sus días como delegada en la Academia Cross, para la vampiresa purasangre era muy difícil el darse cuenta de que esa noche su sueño se había convertido en pesadilla, pasó el tiempo y de pronto una voz la interrumpió en sus pensamientos, se trataba de Zero.

-Y bien, ¿Qué harás ahora Yuuki? ¿Volverás a la sociedad vampírica como su reina? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Dejaré que el nuevo consejo se encargue de eso, ahora que Yamiko ha desaparecido le corresponde a Ichijou hacerse cargo. En realidad no pienso volver a la mansión de los Kuran si eso es lo que me preguntas.

-¿Entonces qué harás? –preguntó Zero mirándola con ternura.

-Me quedaré aquí, a tu lado Zero –le respondió la castaña correspondiendo a su mirada.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si.

-Entonces pruébalo –dijo el joven cazador arrodillándose ante su princesa, la nieve comenzó a caer lentamente y de pronto el chico tomó un objeto de su chaqueta y lo colocó delicadamente sobre uno de los dedos de Yuuki –Yuuki Kuran, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Si, por supuesto –respondió la chica lanzándose a los brazos del joven cazador mientras depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

Ese era el día más feliz de sus vidas, la princesa purasangre tomó la mano de su amado y se dispusieron a volver a la mansión mientras los estudiantes de la clase nocturna los miraban alejarse.

FIN

_Gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas de favoritos y seguidores pronto continuaré escribiendo algunos fics, gracias por todo nos leemos :D_


End file.
